


19agbrown Announcements

by 19agbrown



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19agbrown/pseuds/19agbrown
Summary: When I had to put 10 Tails on a brief Hiatus back in the fall of 2019, I didn't know how to let my readers know without adding a chapter onto the story, so I just didn't let them know until the next time I posted, which made some of them think that the story had been abandoned.So, I just thought of a solution. This is the Announcement Page for my account. Updates on posting dates, details about what I am thinking about doing with certain stories, progress updates on writing my stories, and much more will be posted on this as a way to stay connected with the readers without posting such things on the stories themselves.This will not be a set thing, just a "whenever it's needed" type of thing. There will be regular updates on various things on this, but it will not be like a set weekly or monthly thing. It could be 2 weeks between updates, it could be 2 months, it could be 2 hours. It's just a sporadic thing.If you read one of my stories, and for some reason it goes more than 2 or 3 weeks without updating and I did not warn about it, then try checking here for the reason.
Kudos: 4





	1. Just Testing It Out

So... yeah. Here is the test run. 'Chapter 2' will be a real announcement, this is just me establishing the thing.


	2. Time Change Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This an announcement concerning my Harry Potter story, "Time Change"

Alright, well, this is my first time doing a real announcement on here, so let's jump right into it. 

As you probably noticed, this will be an announcement concerning "Time Change". It's been a little while since I updated, and the reason for that is that I lost my brainstorm paper and had not memorized my planned ending, so I couldn't write more on it, therefore, I couldn't post more on it. However, I have found my brainstorming paper now, and I am back to being 3 chapters ahead of posting. 

I will be posting the next chapter of Time Change the week of April 19, 2020. 

Thank you for reading my very first real announcement! :)


	3. 10 Tails Part 2 Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a teaser for Part 2 of 10 Tails, that I promised to post after the posting of Chapter 23. The teaser contains content from both Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 of Part 2. The teaser will be copied into the end notes of Chapter 25 of 10 Tails Part 1 as well.

The young hero was dead-weight in Rook’s arms....

Rook then stood over Ben with his head bowed...

Blonko swallowed. “Can I ride up front with you?” Rook’s brows furrowed....

As soon as he had called the girl the wrong name, the entire brood had slumped over and looked mad at the world....

Grandpa Max stooped down and picked up a limping boy with a shock of brown hair...

On reflex, little Kevin reached out his hand and tried to follow Rook...

The group of 10 children, Ben’s family, several hundred friends and well-wishers, and a few of the villains that Ben had fought over the years all stood crowded in the church where the service was held....

Kenny jerked his right arm out of his father’s grip and glared at the man....

“Stay put.” His father angrily hissed so quietly that the preacher who was speaking could not hear him...

Rook visibly jumped, then met little Shar’s glare with a bewildered look....

But for the first time in his very short life, Rook Kevin Tennyson had no desire to do what his mother wanted him to do... 


	4. Update On Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a general update on current stories, and a couple future ones.

The next chapter of **10 Tails: Deleted Scenes** has just been put up, it's the original version of Chapter 4, I hope you like it if you read that. 

The 3rd and final chapter of **Interference** will be going up within the next week or so, and I'm contemplating doing occasional One Shots expanding upon what happened after the ending, and how the characters got along afterwards. Let me know if that's something you would be interested in. (I will put this in the end notes of Chapter 3 as well). 

A new story is getting ready to be put up. It's a Doctor Who One Shot called **The Doctors' Outing**. It includes every Doctor, and I personally think that it has some comical parts in it, so go check that out. 

Another new Doctor Who story, this one being a 10 Chapter series, will be put up sometime in the next 2 weeks or so, and that one will be called **Of Domestics and Doomsdays** , so keep an eye out for that. 

I am re-working some later chapters of **Time Change** , and I am almost done writing the very long thing that is the Battle of Hogwarts chapter. But in the mean time, Chapter 6 will be posted either tomorrow or the day after. 

**To Save A Mind** has lots of issues that I'm not happy with, and I'm trying to fix that while continuing to write more of it, and that's taking longer than I thought it would because it is one of the longest fan fics I've ever written, and there is just so MUCH to fix, but rest assured that it is NOT abandoned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are a lot of stories discussed here. Truthfully, I have probably about 40 WIPs saved to my Surface Pro. But that's mainly so that if I have writer's block on one, I can work that out by working on something else and going back to it later. Also, if I feel in a procrastinating mood, it's much better to pick one that's not being posted to procrastinate on. 


	5. Story update: 10-20-2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is just a general update on what's happening with some current and future stories .

The third and final chapter of **Interference** will be going up within the hour. The option of doing afterwards One Shots will be put in the end notes of said chapter.

The first chapter of a new Doctor Who story called **Of Domestics and Doomsdays** will be posted momentarily, so go and check that out. 

The next chapter of **10 Tails: Deleted Scenes **will be put up sometime this week, and it will be part of the original Chapter 6, so be looking out for that.

I have a nice long Ben 10 One Shot _(completely unrelated to 10 Tails)_ called **The Plumber** going up today, so go and check that one out, because I tied it up in a neat little circle, and I'm very proud of the ending. 

Chapter 7 of **Time Change** will be up at some point in the next 2 weeks or so. 

**To Save A Mind** is still undergoing major renovations, but the next chapter will be ready to be posted soon. 

**10 Tails: It's Hero Time** will begin posting on November 2nd. 


	6. Story Update: 10-31-2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is just a general update on what's happening with some current and future stories.
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!! 👻🕸🎃

The 2nd chapter of Of Domestics and Doomsdays will be going up as soon as this is posted, so go and check that out. 

The next chapter of 10 Tails: Deleted Scenes will be going up within the hour, so be looking out for that. 

Chapter 7 of Time Change will be going up shortly, probably just after 10 Tails: Deleted Scenes. 

There will be a new One Shot going up today. It's my first work for the Merlin fandom, and it's called Light Weight. If that sounds like something you'd be interested in, go and give it a read. 

The renovations for To Save A Mind are coming along nicely, and the next chapter should be ready to go up by the end of November, if not sooner. 

10 Tails: It's Hero Time will begin posting on November 2nd. 


	7. December 11, 2020 announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on where some stories stand.

First, I just want to start off by saying that my keyboard randomly quit working, and at this time, I cannot get a new one. So, what this means is that I will be using my touch screen keyboard to type for non-completed stories, so don't worry, there will still be updates.

But, unfortunately I can't type as fast with my touch keyboard, due in part to the fact that with the touch keyboard, I have to contend with autocorrect. So, I'm sorry, but my updates will be coming out slower for non-complete stories. 

This does not affect _Of Domestics and Doomsdays_ , and it will take awhile before it starts affecting _Time Change_ and _10 Tails: It's Hero Time_ , but _To Save A Mind_ will sadly be heavily affected. 

Now, let's move to the story related announcements.

Chapter 3 of _Of Domestics and Doomsdays_ will be going up in the next hour or so. As mentioned above, this is a finished story, and therefore its update pattern will not be disrupted. Though, I do intend to tweak the ending, but since there's 7 more chapters to go before it gets there, that is not a concern.

The next chapter of _10 Tails: Deleted Scenes_ will be going up within the next week or so. This work will be slightly affected by the keyboard issue, due to the fact that I am still in the process of converting it from a notebook onto my Surface Pro.

Chapter 8 of _Time Change_ will be going up within the next 4 days. This will really be the first Battle of Hogwarts chapter, and was so long upon completion, that I had to change the second half of it into Chapter 9. This section of the story is monstrously long, so bear with me.

The next chapter of _To Save A Mind_ has been tweaked to my liking, so it is finally ready to post. It will be going up tomorrow, though I cannot guarantee a posting date for the chapter after. 

There will be a new Doctor Who one-shot going up tomorrow. It will be called _An Unexpected Turn of Events_ , and it's going to be a cute little Jack/Ianto/Doctor story. It's mostly fluff, but with a nice little surprise. It's a one-shot FOR NOW, but I do intend to add a follow-up or 2 for it, and possibly a prequel. But for the time being, it's just a one-shot. 

There will be a new Harry Potter one-shot called _Obliviate_ going up sometime this week. Like the story above, _Obliviate_ will only be a one-shot for now. It will most definitely get a follow-up, just not right now. Really it just depends on its reception, and whether its readers even want to know more. 

Chapter 3 of _10 Tails: It's Hero Time_ will be going up no later than December 19. I've had a bit of an issue with chapter 5 having more typos than the average chapter, but that's an easy fix, so that should not really affect anything. I have the entire story out-lined and planned out going all of the way to chapter 30, and I have it brainstormed all of the way to the end, it's just a matter of making those plans make sense in the line of the story. 

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you have a FANTASTIC day! 😊


	8. Important

Hey everyone.

So, all of my stories are currently behind, and will be paused for a bit. Here's why.

On December 22, 2020, my Dad had a heart attack. He ended up being okay, but for about 2 weeks, we didn't know whether he was going to make it or not. 

This put me very behind on all of my stories, because I was too on edge to get into the right mindset for writing.

Normally, I work on my stories every day. Whether I'm writing new stuff, editing old, brainstorming new chapters, plot-planning, or structuring, I usually work on my writing for at least 4 hours every day. The problem is, for 13 days, I didn't do any of that.

My Dad is home now, he's not completely out of the woods, but at least he's out of the hospital, and that means that I'm at least a little less anxious. 

I am now able to get into the right mindset to work on my writing, and I have been working on it all day today, since I don't work on the weekends. 

I'm sorry for everything being behind, but I will catch up. I hate everything being backed up like this. I have specific deadlines for my stories marked out on a calendar (otherwise it could take me 3 weeks to write a single chapter, because I get easily distracted when there's not a time limit), and every deadline I don't make quietly mocks me from my bedroom wall. 

Believe me when I say that I want me to get caught back up more than you do, because I have already missed 12 deadlines since December 22. 

Anyway, I'm sorry that I'm behind, but I hope you can understand why, and will be patient with me while I catch back up. 

Thank you. 


End file.
